


Гончий

by Riakon



Series: Awaken stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Future Fic, Gen, cyber
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Ты кого, блять, себе купил?!» — вопрос, который Рой буквально воет в собственной голове не шевелит ни единого мускула на лице
Series: Awaken stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856095





	Гончий

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283178) by [Riakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon). 



> Ilhelahve - вот хотели "взаимодействие" так вот, по-хорошему его надо назвать "почему Алан на дух не переносит Роя" - чтобы точно не было вопросов, хотя их взаимодействие непрямое, да)
> 
> Данная работа является патроновской
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

За лобной пластиной скребёт так, словно маленькие жучки с острыми шипами вместо лапок снуют туда-сюда подогреваемые теплом его тела и пытающимися укрыться от невыносимой жары, продолбив себе путь наружу. Так ощущается следка, конечно, и Рой ничуть в этом не сомневается, напоминая официанту в удалённом доступе о забронированном заказе, и глядя на удивительно умиротворённого Патрика рассеянно рассматривающего горячую закуску.

Не трудно догадаться о чём тот думает, когда смотрит на тарелку с доставленными местным кибер-официантом, не имеющим ничего общего с новыми аналогами традиционных баров, запечёнными крылышками. Это не восстановленный сублимат, конечно же, но, Рой готов поклясться, что Кэс попросту не в курсе, что эти крылышки выращивают отдельно от тела курицы — их попросту слой за слоем наращивают из пищевого материала. 

«Интересно, он знает, что есть страны, где так же выращивают человечину на продажу?» — вопрос, который Рой точно не задаст своему пугливому другу, оставляя его где-то в списке того, о чём можно будет поговорить позже, когда до Пэта дойдёт что мир — ужасное и отвратительное место, в котором мало поводов для радости и много, для того чтобы шагнуть в Трубу и стать красивым останком на её стенках.

«Тебе же нравится», — замечает голос Тесс в голове, заставляя хмыкнуть. Действительно, ему и впрямь нравится, но только до тех пор, пока он знает как выкрутиться из очередной петли, затягивающейся на шее потребителя.

Рой знает — она смотрит на мир его кибернетическим глазом, и фактически, как бы это смешно ни звучало, но они делят один взгляд на мир, хотя он нередко и розниться.

— Праздник, дружище, — добавляет он, глядя на совсем потерявшегося, словно ребёнок, друга. Тот смотрится совершенно беспомощным, беззащитным, и его хочется поднять на ноги, встряхнуть, но только в этом ничего хорошего не будет. 

Кружка скользит по столу, и нечеловечески острый слух улавливает разницу в звучании пластика и настоящей древесины. Проекция хороша, но это заведение недостаточно пафосное, чтобы позволить себе роскошное дерево в качестве восстановленного материала, а людей, способных услышать то как звучит пластик под излучающим структуру древесины проектора не так уж и много — среди тех, кто не киборги, конечно.

Насколько верно будет называть их так? С тех пор, как импланты научились приживлять настолько хорошо, самые разные слои общества стали бороться за верное название — от «людей с восстановленными функциями» до «кибернизированных личностей».

И, гипотетически, именно Рой, из-за имеющихся у него пластин, перекрывающей повреждения лобной и затылочной части черепа, и заменяющих родной органический глаз, должен знать ответ на этот вопрос, но ему настолько плевать, что он готов выбросить руку со средним пальцем и послать нахер любых кретинов, вздумавших клеить на него эти ярлыки. Такое чувство, словно из-за одного-двух слов действительно изменится факт того, что он утратил свою целостность, пережил боль, но вернул всё как было, пускай и с собственными дополнениями.

— Я угощаю! — добавляет Рой, зная, что именно этот ответ Патрик сочтёт по меньшей мере неприемлемым. При их зарплате тот слишком стесняется покупать себе вообще хоть что-то, и то, что у него не разваливается одежда — чудо, не иначе. Впрочем, если повнимательнее посмотреть, то ведь это не та же самая, верно? Новая?

«Смотри-ка, Тесс, он три года не покупал себе ничего нового, а тут, внезапно, та же одежда, тот же фасон, но новое? У него что, старый комплект порвался?» — вопрос получается спонтанным, и его девушка только посылает ему свой загадочно улыбающийся вид на встроенный под затылочной частью пластины изнутри коммуникатор.

«Ах да, — хмыкает он, пропуская мимо ушей возможные протесты Патрика, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока у него есть задача посложнее, — он же приобрёл себе андроида, а тот, наверняка, или согласно встроенной инструкции заказал в доставке то же самое, или, решил сделать это незаметно от Кэса. Интересно, какой вариант правильнее?»

«Кто-то перекидывает соединения каждую минуту, незаконно подключаясь к камерам, — невпопад замечает Тесс, вынуждая сосредоточиться на этом моменте, потому что в её интонациях сквозит имитация человеческого страха, — кто-то следит за вами.»

— Ты в прошлый раз задолжал мне, — любые препирания с Патриком можно оборвать этой единственной фразой, и полюбоваться на то, как постепенно вытягивается его лицо и кривится от воспоминаний.

Рой, разумеется, не говорит о том, что победил совершенно и абсолютно нечестным способом, ведь даже выкидывая одну из трёх фигур можно предугадать какая фигура будет следующей. 

И тут дело не в том, конечно, что человек под тяжёлым взглядом начинает нервничать и скорей всего попросту забудет разжать кулак, но и в том, что следующей фигурой после всегда становится та, которую не удалось одолеть. Казалось бы при одинаковых шансах на поражение, у Роя он всё-таки ниже, но не говорить же обо всём этом Кэсу, который и без того волнуется о слишком большому количеству мелочей.

Огромный мир, может, потому его всё ещё не раздавил и не переживал, что Патрик даже не догадывается о том, насколько тот уродливый, мерзкий и гадкий — как и все люди.

— Думал, я забуду? — хмыкает Рой и вскидывает на секунду брови, самодовольно глядя на удивительно спокойного друга.

— Да, — без обиняков отвечает тот, пододвигая к себе кружку ближе, и делая глоток. Наверное, именно за это он так сильно и нравится Рою — умение сказать прямо, коротко, честно. Пускай, конечно, Патрик слишком часто пытается пожалеть его чувства, но всё-таки в этом есть огромное преимущество перед всеми прочими людьми, с кем сталкивала его жизнь.

Слишком открытый и простой, человек, который слишком долго был не в состоянии выбраться из своей ракушки, и, которому когда-то отчаянно пришлось сражаться за собственную жизнь — Рой в этом не сомневается. С детдомовскими всегда так — если они оттуда выходят не эмоциональным калеками, то обычными, настоящими. И то, что Пэт работает в Мире Сна с лёгкостью доказывает простой факт — он сумел пережить ад, и теперь у него не хватает сил бороться, потому что его жизнь перешла в фазу медленного восстановления.

Может быть он и вовсе никогда не оправится, но есть и надежда на то, что рано или поздно удача явит ему свой благой лик и Патрик вспомнит о существовании мира вокруг, за пределами его квартиры. А вот хочет ли он о нём знать — это большой вопрос.

Разговор течёт достаточно медленно для того, чтобы Рой мог заняться тем, что его по-настоящему волнует в данный момент. Какой-то ублюдок следит за ними, и ладно, если это просто долбаный вуаерист, надеющийся на драку до летального в баре, где нет андроида, способного разнять двух сильных мужчин, но если это кто-то оттуда, с той стороны баррикад.

Пальцы на миг сживаются на куриной ножке сильнее чем следует, но Патрик не обращает на это никакого внимания, а тихий голос Тесс напоминает:

«Они не могут тебя найти. Тебя ведь нет, помнишь?» — её голос звучит обволакивающе, и это не помогает справиться с выплеском адреналина в кровь, но служит достаточным подспорьем, чтобы его обуздать.

«Я никому не верю», — слова выходят слишком жёсткими, но его Тесс никогда не обижалась на Роя за них, и очень часто и на дела закрывала глаза, изображая вид, равнозначный тому будто она ничего не заметила, так что внутри ничего не царапает, пока в голове, словно набирающая скорость гончая, распаковывается программа погони.

Какой бы шустрой блохой ни был тот, кто меняет провайдеров, но он всё так оставляет электронный след, и достаточно взять его, а там можно ускориться до неимоверных частот, но поймать поганца за шкуру, получить привязку в физическому носителю, пускай это будет даже место последней активации дисконтной карты или оплата проезда — не важно. Урод окажется у него в руках, и тогда есть только два пути, по одному из которых Рою придётся пройти — пытки или побег. И, к несчастью, ни один из них не даёт гарантированного результата.

Из всех вопросов, что получает Патрик он больше всего боится о том, что Рой спросит об андроиде, и это так очевидно, что не нужно даже отвлекаться от электронного преследования. Стоит только приблизиться к тому, как ситуация у Кэса дома, или как он выдерживает столько времени в чёртовом общественном транспорте, как тот отводит взгляд, предпочитая рассматривать собственное пиво и руки, пока что-то мямлит недостаточно внятное, чтобы подвести конечный итог.

«Я отлично осознаю, что ты купил своего андроида не в официальном магазине, уймись», — так и хочется сказать Рою. В конечном счёте именно он когда-то показал Патрику площадку на которой время от времени публикуют не только новости о проблемах софта и новинках железа, и если андроид оттуда, с какой-нибудь из распродаж, то нет даже смысла спрашивать, особенно — здесь, где камер натыкано столько, что при должных расширениях, подключившийся к ним ублюдок может составить трёхмерную картинку и изучать всё, вплоть до последней нитки в свитере.

«Рой, мне не нравится всё это», — жёсткие интонации в голосе Тесс вынуждают действовать осторожнее и внимательнее, по крайней мере это точно лучший способ догонять того, кто, судя по тону его девушки, может развернуться и тяпнуть больно за руку.

Вот только он и не из таких переделок ускользал, достаточно один раз научиться выдергивать конечности из цепких пастей капканов, и этот навык останется с тобой навсегда, то и дело подогревая суицидальный интерес к тому, успеет ли Рой на сей раз спастись, или всё-таки на сей раз себя снова придётся латать.

«Мне тоже, но выбора нет», — хмыкает он в ответ и серьёзнеет прежде, чем взглянуть Кэсу в глаза, и, наконец, сформулировать самый важный вопрос, зная, что его прямолинейный друг едва ли станет увиливать. Отмолчится — вероятно, но не солжёт, услышав короткий вопрос, заставляющий оторваться от пива:

— Ты доволен?

Между ними повисает тишина, и Патрик, конечно, не знает, что внутри головы его собутыльника самая настоящая шпионская погоня. Один за другим меняющиеся адреса ведут его к отправной точке, в которой совсем не трудно узнать тот же дом и квартиру, что и у Патрика.

«Ты кого, блять, себе купил?!» — вопрос, который Рой буквально воет в собственной голове не шевелит ни единого мускула на лице, пока тот, наконец, собравшись с мыслями, отвечает:

— Я такого не ожидал.

Под «такого», Рой наверняка представляет себе нечто совсем иное, нежели Кэс, мечтательно прикрывший глаза и рисующий себе нежные фантазии. Убираться нужно тихо, тщательно затирая собственные следы, потому что если этот андроид способен с такой скоростью менять провайдера, выстраивать трёхмерную картинку с камер внутри бара, то он совсем не просто андроид для секса. Эти большие ребята умеют многое — еду готовить, убирать, ублажать в постели тысячами разнообразных способов, но следить за собственным хозяином? Нет-нет, для такого нужна совершенно другая модель.

— Думал, будет как у всех, да? Словно купил новый восстановитель для еды или обновил систему очистки квартиры? — смешок вырывается сам по себе, пока в голове приходится отвергать примерно сотню вариаций параметров и моделей, которые способны одновременно и на то и на другое, и результаты данных изысканий его не особо-то и радуют.

«И к чёрту», — хмыкает Рой под молчаливое согласие Тесс, и они оба наблюдают за тем, как кровь постепенно приливает к щекам Патрика, находя в этом зрелище нечто по-настоящему невероятное и притягивающее. Словно кто-то неторопливо добавляет красного в настройках скина, и вот, краска спускается со щёк на подбородок, шею и вниз, туда, где начинается свитер. Или ему просто это кажется?

Стул скрипит немилосердно, жутко даже, но Рою плевать, особенно, когда его подогревает любопытство, замешиваясь в неторопливое варево и вынуждая оттянуть край переплетения нитей, чтобы заглянуть и найти, наконец, где краснота останавливается.

«За вами смотрят», — напоминание Тесс всегда вовремя, и нужно всего лишь перехватить управление камерами, переправить поступление данных с сервера бара на внутреннее хранилище, выдающее приказ обесточить их на пять секунд, прежде, чем можно будет нырнуть пальцами по чувствительной, судя по вздыбившимся волоскам, шее, и сунуть нос за ворот, утоляя собственное любопытство.

Рубашка сдвигается немного под пальцами, подтверждая — и они и свитер совершенно новые, и едва ли, судя по крепости, были заношены до невменяемого состояния. Нет, эти вещи точно новые, но вывод, который нужно было сделать исходя из этой информации теряется где-то на задворках, стоит лишь увидеть мелкую россыпь веснушек, обосновавшихся не только на лице. Они светлые и не ярко выделяются на коже, но стыдливый румянец подчёркивает их так, что Рою приходятся напоминать себе — кусать людей за мягкую продольную мышцу от плеча до шеи как минимум некрасиво. Без спроса, разумеется.

— Так и знал, что ты до спины краснеешь! Ох, у тебя и тут веснушки... — голос чуть срывается, но Рой быстро берёт себя в руки, чувствуя, что под затылок словно отвёртку сунули. Вбили с размаха, пытаясь жестоким и агрессивным приёмом пробить его систему защиты от постороннего вмешательства.

«Рой, Рой, Рой!» — торопливые слова Тесс скорее отвлекают, чем помогают сосредоточиться, но усиленная попытка взломать собственноручно написанный софт раздражают, как быка тряпка, которой машут перед его носом, и совсем не имеет значения какого она цвета — красная она, чтобы крови не было видно, а не из-за магического воздействия цвета на разум животного.

К счастью, нынешние тореадоры развлекаются с механическими зверями, к несчастью — эта забава заканчивается их смертью втрое чаще, но и ставки в этом кровавом и нелегальном спорте такие, что можно и разок на кон жизнь поставить. Это не так уж и страшно, на деле, если механический бык — не самое жуткое, что случалось в твоей жизни. Рой сравнивал как-то, до того, как Тесс стала его собственным особенным творением, в котором едва ли половина начинки совпадает с исходной комплектацией.

«Не пробьётся», — усмешка ложится на губы лишь на миг — она грязная, отвратительная, развязная. Кэс, по всей видимости, ушёл в свои мысли, и это лучшая возможность, чтобы посмотреть в камеру, висящую в самом углу, напротив них — те снова включились, но раз ублюдок среагировал так быстро, то он видел.

«Откуда?» — важный вопрос, ответа на который у роя пока что нет, но если дать себе волю и пораскинуть мозгами, то остаётся только один вариант как за ними могут подсматривать, если долбаный андроид всё ещё не в баре.

«Голопроектор!» — их с Тесс озаряет вместе, и это только добавляет странного жара, подогревающего изнутри. Кто кого? Если этот кусок пластика так хорош, как догадывается Рой, то так ещё интереснее, потому что состязаться в умении гончей догнать добычу, поймать добычу и в умении улепётывать, путая следы, то и дело меняясь ролями — лучшее, что случалось за ним последнее время. Кроме вот этих родинок, пожалуй, и вдохновлённой новым видом совместных «наказаний» Тесс, это самая острая из всех игр.

Под одну систему защиты встраивается вторая, слабее, но там есть место для особенного сюрприза — кем бы ни был незнакомец, едва ли его сил хватит пробить их обе в один миг и, наконец, добраться до основной, однако это даёт немного времени на то, чтобы сообразить — убегать или гнаться. Охотник или жертва, гончая или перепуганный кролик из стародавних времён.

«Ты заигрался», — недовольный голос Тесс заставляет думать о том, что дома его ждёт наказание. Интересно, сегодня они будут играть с физическим или моральным? Фантазия, которую он так отчаянно старался привить своей девушке то и дело выдаёт самые странные выкрутасы, и Рой готов поспорить на то, что его девочка изучает самые разные сексуальные практики и отбирает наиболее действенные с её точки зрения.

К собственной гордости, Рой может заявить, что ошибается она теперь не часто настолько, что почти никогда, а он всегда открыт новому.

От таких мыслей пальцы опять оглаживают встроенную пластину, ерошат волосы, проверяя — метафорическая отвёртка в мозгу — лишь игра воображения и гиперчувствительности нарощенных нервных окончаний на информационный поток. Когда тебе не нужно таскать с собой отдельный приёмник, а подключение к электроприборам и интернет-сети происходит исключительно за счёт совпадения внутреннего разъёма, то и дело ловишь себя на боязни поймать вирус, или же том, что чувствуешь чужие попытки вломиться ударом по выращенной из костной ткани пластине.

Пряди соскальзывают между пальцев, и Рой не сразу вспоминает о том, что Патрик каждый раз старается как можно незаметнее глядеть на этот жест, и повторяет его практически с мстительным удовольствием, заглядывая в крохотный глазок голопроектора и бормоча одними губами:

— Он в восторге от меня, ублюдок.

— Да, я... — Пэт практически задыхается, останавливается пытаясь найти нужные слова и хватается за стакан с пивом, как за спасительный круг, лишь бы потушить тот жар, который делает его щёки на тон ярче предыдущего.

Пиво кончается, но спокойнее Кэс не выглядит, и Рой отводит взгляд, чтобы не заставлять и без того отчаянно-милого верзилу краснеть сильнее, и смущаться от того, что его возбуждение настолько очевидно.

— Дай мне минут пять, ладушки? — лишь когда Пэт кивает можно достать симуляцию, призванную делать вид, что у него вообще есть необходимость в средстве связи, а на деле просто являющейся составной схемой, к которой он подключается, чтобы не приходилось продумывать каждую деталь кода, и можно было набрать её пальцами. 

Полупрозрачное марево выводит массив и тот сжимается до минимальных размеров каждые четыре строчки, становясь всё более и более концентрированным. Это всего лишь глупая «чавкалка», которую нужно закольцевать на каждую попытку взлома собственных данных так, чтобы уродец, которого купил Патрик и о котором с такой нежностью отзывается, убрал свои поганые ручонки.

— Это вирус? — сообразительный Кэс понимает даже через сокращающийся и «приминающийся» символьный массив, глядя на него задом-наперёд, что не может не добавлять особенной нежности к умному милому и трогательно-нежному мальчику, который ещё и с веснушками и заставляет их вместе с Тесс вздыхать в унисон от умиления.

— Чавкалка, — кивает Рой, прописывая повтор всей конструкции при попытке обойти систему, и добавляя собственное изображение, повторяющее «ублюдок» и ухмыляющееся вместо особенно неприятного звука чавканья, которым гадкий, как и сам андроид, вирус, запускающийся заново кнопкой отмены и согласия можно затормозить до нуля практически любую систему, — у меня редко бывает настроение проказничать, но сегодня оно явно есть.

«Редко», — фыркает Тесс, зная о том, как часто на самом деле Рой играет с опасностью. Но, до тех пор пока это под её надзором, всё в порядке, особенно с учётом того, что этот самый «надзор» сам Рой может отрубить в любой момент, едва устанет от голоса совести внутри собственной головы.

Или разума, хотя совести, всё-таки чаще.

— За дело? — мягкий вопрос Патрика заставляет удивлённо поднять брови. Собственная, довольно проказливая натура, по всей видимости, не особо-то вписывается в того «Роя Сандерса», которого так хорошо и долго знает Кэс.

— Не люблю когда пытаются подломить мою защиту, — Рой не притворяется хорошим — просто Патрик никогда у него не вызывал желания преследовать его, гнать по электронному следу, находить все самые тёмные делишки, включая порно, которым можно воспользоваться для того, чтобы заполучить человека.

Пэт и без того слишком уязвим, так что хватит с него, и того, через что пришлось пройти в приюте, тем более, что слухи о подобных заведениях бывают не только куда ужасающей официальных версий, но и реальнее.

— Понимаю, — вздох Патрика сопровождается дополнением написанной «чавкалки» в собственную программу защиты. Вовремя — уродец дожал второй слой, прописанный для вида, и получил красивый неприятный звук внутри родной системы, с видом Роя, ухмыляющегося и повторяющего со смаком «ублюдок».

«Он здесь, — предупреждение Тесс заставляет поднять глаза на открывающуюся дверь. Рой уверен в том, что не ошибся, и чертов кудрявый франт, который мгновенно занимает собой всё внимание Патрика, делая его взгляд таким особенным, что становится ясно, насколько безоговорочно Кэс втрескался в чёртового андроида, игнорирующего прямой запрет на вдох, и есть его приобретение, — и он мне не нравится. Уходи, Рой.»

Просительные интонации Тесс не могут не трогать, и внутри разливается спокойствие дзен-буддиста, когда он врёт совершенно легко и без тени стеснения:

— Меня Тесс потеряла, — запястье соскальзывает по датчику оплаты, списывая сумму с его счёта, и внутренний контур оповещает о первом запуске «чавкалки», когда на короткий миг их взгляды пересекаются, — я в туалет и домой. Не жди, ага? В понедельник увидимся.

Пальцы сгребают горячую ладонь, и на сей раз вирус выдаёт «он в восторге от меня», для разнообразия. Давление внутри головы и попытка обойти вирус становятся интенсивнее, но непреодолимая сила, столкнувшаяся с недвижимым объектом вынуждена вечно вести с ним борьбу, и сейчас, когда Рой по-заячьи улепётывает с места боя, он знает — в другой раз он будет гончим псом бежать за светлоглазым ублюдком до тех пор, пока будет хватать сил, если тот опять попробует залезть в его личные файлы.

«Я соскучилась», — особенные интонации заставляют Роя поторапливаться и отключаться от информационного потока «чавкалки» — пускай этот неприятный андроид сам с ней развлекается, пока не сообразит перестать лезть в чужую душу.


End file.
